Truth or Dare
by S. Muffin
Summary: AU. Advanceshipping. What happens when you're dared to kiss your best friend, who also happens to be your crush, and you actually go through with it? Ha! Talk about awkward!


**Truth or Dare  
**By S. Muffin

(AU. Ash and May around 15. Told from May's POV)

* * *

"C'mon, May! Don't be scared!"

Scared? Ha, I wasn't _scared_...

"Yeah, May, you can do it!"

I was a total nervous wreck, that's what I was.

Confused? Okay, here's the situation. I'm at my friend Brock's house for a party. Almost everyone that he knows is here, including me and a few other girlfriends from school.

Anyway, back on topic, because said girlfriends were bored, they decided we should play truth or dare. Deciding to keep it safe, I kept on picking truth the entire time. Then, out of sheer luck, I accidentally said dare.

...I'm _such _an idiot.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night?"

Blushing, I cross my arms and glare at Brock. Out of all people, he had been the one to dare me. Seriously, shouldn't he be doing something better than playing truth or dare with a bunch of girls—

Oh, right. I almost forgot about the whole girl obsession (or womanizing, as I like to call it).

He laughs at me. "The longer you wait, the harder it'll be."

"And what do you know?" I snap. "When you impulsively ask girls out, they reject you right away."

"Yes, but at least I get rejected quickly," he says. "Then I'm able to find the next girl who'll win my heart."

I close my eyes and sigh. He really is hopeless.

Suddenly, he grabs my shoulders and turns me around, giving me a slight push in the direction I'm supposed to go in.

"Now, hurry up and do your dare," he says, letting go. "Don't worry we're all cheering for you."

"G-great," I stutter, walking over to the snack table where _he_, my best friend since kindergarten, iscurrently munching on some potato chips.

I stand behind _him_ and weigh my options. Number one: I could refuse the dare and walk away before _he _notices me. My results? My friends would tease me and call me chicken, but that wouldn't really affect me. I think what would bother me the most would be thinking back on this moment and wondering what would've happened if I actually went through with the dare. Then I might regret _not _doing it and call myself an idiot for that.

Option number two: I could do the dare. My results? Brock and my other friends wouldn't be on my case, but this could either make my relationship with _him _better (which would be really awesome, considering that I've liked him for over a year), or make it very, very, _very _awkward.

"Um..." I start, tapping _him_ on the shoulder. "Ash?"

Yep, you guessed it. _He _and _him _are actually Ash.

He turns around and smiles at me. "Oh, hey, May. What's up?"

I try and return the smile, but my heart his thumping so much I can hardly focus. "Not much..."

I bite my lip and gather my courage. This is it. I'm going to do it.

Ash raises an eyebrow. "May? You okay?"

Before I lose my nerve, I lean up, place my hands on his shoulders, and kiss him. He tenses in shock, grunting in surprise, and a few seconds later I pull away. He stares at me with wide eyes, and just as he opens his mouth to say something, I run away and head out the door.

(Yeah, that's definitely going to be a memorable first kiss).

--

A week flew by and I'm still avoiding Ash, which I know is really stupid. Not only is he my best friend, but I should face him and find out what he thought about that kiss before I automatically assume he's going to reject me.

But that's exactly it. That fear of rejection is what's compelling me to avoid him.

I pull my thin jacket tighter around my body as I walked down the sidewalk. I don't know why I went out for a walk. It's cold and windy and the clouds are like one huge blanket over the sky. But walks always calm me down when I think too much, so I guess I sort of looked over all of the technicalities. A warm coat would be wonderful right about now.

Sighing, I try to relax and enjoy the area surrounding me, despite the fact that it's rather grey out. The trees are orange and yellow and red, and leaves are scattered all across the sidewalk and flying in random directions with the wind. I really love the autumn months. Everything looks much prettier this time of year.

As I continue walking, I pass by two kids, a boy and a girl, playing in the leaves, laughing and throwing them around their front yard. I smile and think of how Ash and I used to do the same thing when we were young. Every fall he'd come play at my house and we'd jump in huge piles of leaves. Even now (just last week, actually) we relive our childhood and play in the leaves.

For a second I feel jealous of the little boy and girl. They're innocent and they can be carefree. They don't have to worry about relationships, romance, and everything else that involves cooties. That girl can look at that boy and just see him as nothing more than her best friend.

It's kind of awkward liking my best friend. I don't act any different around Ash then I did a few years ago, but here I have this boy that's almost like my brother, and then all of a sudden I realize that I've completely fallen for him.

And then, on a stupid, stupid, _stupid _dare, I kiss him.

_...Damn._

"May?"

_Damndamndamndamndamn—_

"May, wait up!"

_Damndamnda—holy _crap_ who's grabbing my arm!_

I scream, loud and shrill, and jump back, whipping around to see who's holding onto my arm.

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat up (which is actually somewhat relieving, considering how chilly it is). "Ash!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says. "I...just thought you were ignoring me again."

"Oh," I reply softly, looking down to avoid his gaze. It really adds on to the growing guilt. "Ash...I'm really sorry. I haven't been a good friend lately—"

"Don't be sorry, May," he interrupts. "I understand."

I see him step closer and look up to meet his gaze. He gives me a small smile.

"But," he went on, "if you hadn't been avoiding me, I could've done this sooner."

Raising an eyebrow, I open my mouth to ask him what he means, but before I can utter a sound his face is suddenly right in front of me and his lips are on mine. My eyes fly open again.

He's...he's...he's _kissing _me.

(Ohmygoshthisissofreaking_awesome_)!

Before I can bring myself to return the kiss, it ends (and too soon, damn it!). I stare up at Ash in shock while smiles down at me.

"So, uh..." he trails off, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Does this mean we're...'cause, I mean, I like you too, and uh..." He chuckles lightly.

I smile back at him, grabbing onto his shoulders and leaning up to kiss him again.

(Now _this _is more like a memorable first kiss).

* * *

I was trying to write a minishot for Kisses, but then this oneshot ended up being...well, a oneshot, and not a minishot, so...yeah.

Anyway, I tried to make the characters seem like your average, everyday teenagers. And since it was told from May's POV I mainly just had to focus on her, which was cool because May's personality is fun to work with. I think she came out pretty well.

Aside from that, I actually don't really like this oneshot as much as my others, but the idea hit me hard and it flowed pretty nicely. And I haven't written an actual oneshot for a while now, so I thought, "Eh, why not?"

Okay, enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed it:)


End file.
